starwarsresistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Into the Unknown
"Into the Unknown" is the first episode of the second season of Star Wars Resistance. It is the twenty-second episode of the series overall. It was screened on April 15, 2019 at Star Wars Celebration Chicago, and released on October 6, 2019 on Disney XD and DisneyNOW. Premise Credits Cast Starring * Christopher Sean as Kazuda Xiono * Josh Brener as Neeku Vozo * Scott Lawrence as Jarek Yeager * Suzie McGrath as Tam Ryvora * R1-J5 a.k.a. "Bucket" as Himself * Bobby Moynihan as Orka * Ellen Dubin as Captain Phasma * Frank Welker as Chelidae * Jason Hightower as Captain Doza * Jim Rash as Flix * Jonathan Lipow as Al * Liam McIntyre as Commander Pyre * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as 4D-M1N * Myrna Velasco as Torra Doza * Sumalee Montano as Agent Tierny * Tovah Feldshuh as Aunt Z Crew Created by * Dave Filoni Based on STAR WARS created by * George Lucas Developed by * Dave Filoni * Kiri Hart * Carrie Beck Executive Produced by * Brandon Auman * Athena Yvette Portillo * Justin Ridge Executive Producer * Dave Filoni Supervising Director * Justin Ridge Directed by * Brad Rau Written by * Steven Melching Story Consultant * Steven Melching Star Wars Resistance Theme & Score by * Michael Tavera Original Star Wars Themes & Score by * John Williams Co-producer * Josh Rimes Voice Director * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Gallery Videos "Into the Unknown" Preview Into the Unknown Bucket's List - "Into the Unknown" Screenshots S2 E1 TIE fighters.jpg S2 E1 Pyre, Phasma & Tierny.jpg S2 E1 Pyre & Phasma.jpg S2 E1 Bucket.jpg S2 E1 Neeku & Kaz.jpg S2 E1 Doza.jpg S2 E1 Kaz, Doza, Neeku & Yeager.jpg S2 E1 Neeku, Kaz & Torra.jpg S2 E1 Opeepit & Kaz.jpg S2 E1 Kaz & Opeepit.jpg S2 E1 Kaz, Neeku, CB-23, Torra & Chelidae.jpg S2 E1 Kaz & Torra.jpg S2 E1 Flix & Orka.jpg S2 E1 Gork, Kragan, Skreek & pirates.jpg S2 E1 Tam & Tierny.jpg S2 E1 Neeku, Kaz & Torra (2).jpg S2 E1 MB-13A.jpg S2 E1 Doza, Yeager & 4D-M1N.jpg S2 E1 MB-13A, Neeku, Kaz, CB-23 & Torra.jpg S2 E1 Neeku, Kaz & Torra (3).jpg S2 E1 Neeku & MB-13A.jpg S2 E1 CB-23, MB-13A & Kaz.jpg S2 E1 MB-13A & CB-23.jpg S2 E1 MB-13A (2).jpg S2 E1 Tam.jpg S2 E1 Tam (2).jpg S2 E1 Tam (3).jpg S2 E1 Tam (4).jpg S2 E1 Tam (5).jpg Concept Art 201 Star Destroyer lighting concept.jpg 201 Tam Ryvora pilot outfit.jpg 201 Colossus command bridge.jpg 201 Colossus command bridge full room.jpg 201 CB-23.jpg 201 MB-13 weapons.jpg 201 MB-13 and Neeku lighting concept.jpg 201 Tam Ryvora outfit.jpg 201 Star Destroyer bridge.jpg 201 Star Destroyer bridge full room.jpg 201 Star Destroyer barracks.jpg 201 Star Destroyer barracks layout.jpg Bucket's List # Command Bridge: We see the command bridge of the Colossus for the first time in this episode, since it was not in use while the ship was stationed on Castilon. The bridge's command crew is staffed by droids that were previously powered down along with the rest of the bridge. # First Order Barracks: Tam is beginning to adjust to life within the First Order. These military barracks are based off similar housing seen in Star Wars: Rebels with some new details and tech inspired by Kylo Ren's quarters in Star Wars: The Last Jedi. # Aurebesh Translation: The writing we see on Captain Doza's hologram is in Aurebesh, the alphabet of the Star Wars galaxy. Translated to English, it means "Diagnostics Error." You can see more Aurebesh on the display screens in the engineering section. These say: "Danger: Low Gravity." But I think our friends already know that. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2